Pierwotne zakażenie VZV – Ospa wietrzna (wiatrówka)
Choroba częsta statystycznie i z oglądu pacjentów i ich rodziców, (stąd: „Ospę wietrzną trzeba przechorować.”). Zwykle dziecięca, ale z wyjątkami, (dane zwł. z płw. Indyjskiego). Zwykle łagodna, ale z wyjątkami. Okres wylęgania 10-21 dni. Zakaźność 2 dni przed wystąpieniem wysypki – do przyschnięcia pęcherzyków (około 6–7 dni). Pęcherzyki zawierają dużo wirusów, strupy są bardzo mało zakaźne. Wskaźnik zaraźliwości 90-95%, gł. drogą kropelkową vel oddechową od chorych na ospę wietrzną. Źródłem zakażenia mogą też być pacjenci cierpiący na półpasiec, przy zarazić się drogą oddechową jest od tych pacjentów trudniej. Wektorem może być personel zwł. pielęgniarski, przed czym chronią: Środki antyseptyczne, Skierowanie do opieki personelu chronionego przeciwciałami przeciw VZV. Objawy Objawy prodromalne Niecharakterystyczne, grypopodobne, żołądkowo jelitowe, wysypki początkowo niecharakterystyczne, mogące przypominać występujące w płonicy lub odrze. Wysypka Po 24-48h plamkowate wykwity przechodzące w grudki, po czym w pęcherzyki śródnaskórkowe, które zasychają z wytworzeniem strupów; przy czym przez 3-4 dni pojawiają się następne rzuty zmian. Wysypka jest wynikiem rozsiewu VZV przez krew. Typowy jest dośrodkowy wysyp zmian skórnych, tj. zwł. na tułowiu, twarzy i głowie. W 10–20% z wysiewem do błon śluzowych, (jamy ustnej, narządów płciowych, rzadziej spojówek), często przechodząca w bolesne afty. Wysypce zwykle towarzyszy nasilony świąd. Postacie szczególne Stanowią: *ospa pęcherzowa, która występuje u dzieci ze skazą wysiękową *ospa krwotoczna, z krwawieniem do pęcherzyków śródnaskórkowych wysypki, która to postać jest wynikiem małopłytkowości i zdarza się zwł. dzieciom w białaczce, *ospa uogólniona, z zapaleniami płuc, wątroby i mózgu, która jest wynikiem słabości ukł. odp. i zdarza się noworodkom i poddanym immunosupresji. Gorączka Często współwystępuje z wysypką. Powiększenie węzłów chłonnych Może wystąpiś w przebiegu choroby i jest sygnałem jej cięższego przebiegu. Teratogenność Zakażenia w I połowie ciąży w 1-5% skutkują wadami, (podobnie jak różyczka i cytomegalia): *Centralnego Systemu Nerwowego: **Małogłowie, **Wodogłowie, **Zwapnienia wewnątrzczaszkowe; *Narządów zmysłów: **Wzroku: ***Zaćma wrodzona, ***Zapalenie siatkówki i naczyniówki, **Upośledzenie słuchu; *Niedorozwój kości i mięśni kończyn, *Skóry, (tj. bliznami), (Charakterystyczne 2 ostatnich pkt.). Zakażenie w II połowie ciąży jest mniej niebezpieczne z wyjątkiem blizn. Pełnoobjawowy zespół ospy wietrznej wrodzonej to: *zapalenie siatkówki i naczyniówki, *hipoplazja kończyn, *małogłowie, *blizny, *zaćma, *upośledzenie rozwoju psychoruchowego. Ospa u noworodków: 1. Wrodzona przy zachorowaniu ciężarnej do 21d. przed porodem lub do kilku dni po nim; przy czym ciężki przebieg należy przewidywać przy pojawieniu się pierwszych objawów ospy na 5 d. przed porodem i 2 po nim, bowiem wcześniej dziecko jest chronione przeciwciałami występującymi w krwi matki, później w mleku. 2. Nabyta już od 10-28 d. życia, z wymienionego powodu przeważnie o łagodnym przebiegu. Powikłania ospy wietrznej *zapalenie opon mózgowo-rdzeniowych, *zapalenie móżdżku, *zapalenie mózgu, *zespół Guillaina i Barrégo, *ospowe śródmiąższowe zapalenie płuc (VZV-pneumonitis, rzadko u dzieci, gł. w depresji ukł. odp.), :Pierwsze rozpoznane w r. 1942, obecnie stwierdzane gł. u osób ze zmniejszoną odpornością, zwł. u pacjentów: po przeszczepie: **szpiku, (Locksley R.M. i wsp. 1985; Schuchter L.M. i wsp. 1989; Wacker P. i wsp. 1989), **nerek, (Feldhoff C.M. i wsp. 1981; Lynfield R. i wsp. 1992) **wątroby (McGregor R.S. i wsp. 1989), *pediatrycznych oddz. onkol.(Feldman S. i wsp. 1973, 1975 i 1987); *z HIV, zwł. u dzieci (Jura, E. i wsp. 1989); **poddawani leczeniu GKS z powodu: ***ch. nerek i naczyniowych (Feldman S. 1994); ***dziecięcych, w dawkach < 2,0 mg/kg/d., (albo 5,0-20mg/d.), (Dowell S.F. 1993); ***przewlekłego zap. zatok, (miejscowo do nosa: Abzug M.J. i Cotton M.F. 1993) ***ostrego ataku astmy, nawet po 1-krotnym podaniu po ekspozycji na VZV, (Kasper W.J. i Howe P.M. 1990). *Ciężarnych i młodych matek, które zapadły na ospę. *nadkażenie bakteryjne wykwitów: **ropowica, **pęcherzyca gronkowcowa, **róża, **płonica, **ropnie skóry, **zapalenie skóry i tkanki podskórnej, **martwicze zapalenie powięzi *ostra śródzakaźna małopłytkowość, *zapalenie spojówek i rogówek, *zespół Reye’a, *zapalenie wątroby, :Wirus VZV jest wirusem wtórnie hepatotropowym, tzn. że wywołuje inne choroby, ale może wtórnie uszkadzać wątrobę, (podobnie jak CMV, EBV, HSV, i być może wirus odry; w przeciwieństwie do wirusów pierwotnie hepatotropowych, których celem ataku są komórki wątrobowe, a są to wirusy powodujące wirusowe zapalenie wątroby (HV A, HVB, HVC, HVD, HVE, a także TTV (Transfusion Transmitted Virus, czyli wirus przenoszony drogą transfuzji). *zapalenie mięśnia sercowego, *zapalenie stawów, :Ostre z.s. w przebiegu ospy wietrznej występuje rzadko, zwykle w postaci zapalenia pojedynczego, dużego stawu, (kolanowego, łokciowego, barkowego albo nadgarstkowego) i małych stawów dłoni i stóp (Stebbings S. i wsp. 1998). Z reguły z.s. pojawia się 3-6 d. po pojawieniu się wysypki. Najczęściej występuje u dzieci między 1,5 a 13 r.ż. (Khan-Sabir S., Werth V.P. 2004). Podczas infekcji VZV zachodzi remisja młodzieńczej postaci RZS (Saulsbury F.T. 1999; Aihara Y. i wsp. 2001). Z.s. w półpaścu występuje jeszcze rzadziej, gdyż opisano ledwie kilka jego przypadków (Aarons E.J., Beeching N.J. 1993). *zapalenie nerek. *Nadto stosowane bywa określenie uogólniona ospa wietrzna, które oznacza objawy kliniczne zajęcia: CSN, narządów wewnętrznych i stawów. Różnicowanie Należy wykluczyć: *Rumień wysiękowy, *Rumień wielopostaciowy, *Wyprysk niemowlęcy, *Wysypki uczuleniowe, *Pęcherzyce noworodków, *Liszaj pokrzywkowy, *Liszajec pospolity, *Trądzik pospolity, *Gruźlicę skóry, *Kiłę, *Różę, (w postaci pęcherzykowej), *Opryszczkę zwykłą, *Półpasiec, (tj., że zakażenie jest wtórne), *Ukąszenia owadów, *Ospą prawdziwą, (teoretycznie, wobec braku zachorowań) i małpią. Diagnostyka W razie wątpliwości można wykonać badania: *Wirusologiczne – Izolacja wirusa z płynu zawartego w pęcherzykach zmian skórnych, i obserwacja w mikroskopie elektronowym oraz odróżnienie metodą immunofluorescencyjną, (od HSV). Posiewu należy dokonywać jałowo z pęcherzyka na lód, pobrane z krwi lub gardła udają się rzadziej. Należy się liczyć ze stosunkowo dużym procentem uszkodzonych cząsteczek wirusa. Wadą jest powolność badania, gdyż zmiany cytopatyczne w hodowli pojawiają się nawet po 3 tygodniach. *Serologiczne: **Odczyn wiązania dopełniacza **Immunoenzymatyczne względem specyficznych: ***IgM, które pojawiają się w pierwszym tygodniu od zachorowania i utrzymują się przez 3 miesiące, (które są ponownie produkowane w przypadku ataku półpaśca), więc metodą radioimmunoenzymatyczną (RIA) przydatne w różnicowaniu zak. istniejącego lub niedawnego; ***IgG, utrzymują się wiele lat od zachorowania; :Możliwe zafałszowanie wyników reakcjami krzyżowymi z innymi wirusami. :Kiedyś stosowano jako metodę diagnostyczną zakażanie myszy zawartością pęcherzyków, przy czym ponieważ myszy są niewrażliwe na VZV ich padnięcie oznaczało inny czynnik zakaźny. :Przy podejrzeniu oporności VZV, (np. w skutek braku aktywności kinazy tymidynowej, w przeciwieństwie do zakażeń HSV), testowanie podatności na liniach komórkowych in vitro nie ma jak dotąd znaczenia klinicznego, gdyż jest zbyt wolne, (Nikkels A.F. i wsp. 1999). :Można sobie natomiast wyobrazić przeprowadzenie testu skórnego ze środkiem zawierającym np. acyklowir na części zmian, a na innych np. denotivir, (teoretycznie także rybawiryny, foskarnetu czy cidofowiru). Rokowanie, tj. przebieg choroby *Zazwyczaj lekki, zakończony wyzdrowieniem. Szerokie i głębokie wykwity mogą pozostawiać ślady z brązową obwódką. *Cięższy u osób dorosłych Ciężki, a nawet śmiertelny: **u pacjentów z wrodzonymi lub nabytymi niedoborami odporności, **u noworodków, **ciężarnej lub młodej matki, (ospowe zapalenie płuc), **u osób z chorobami nowotworowymi, na przewlekłej sterydoterapii, leczonych immunosupresyjnie. Osobną kwestią są powikłania: *bakteryjne, (rzadziej grzybicze) to m.in.: :w miejscu wykwitów: :*ropnie, :*róża; :Słabiej kojarzone z wysypka: :*uszne, :*chłonne. *Wirusowo-immunologiczne: *Neurologiczne: **Wirusowe zapalenia w obrębie centralnego systemu nerwowego, (mózgu, móżdżku, opon mózgowo-rdzeniowych, poprzeczne rdzenia), **Zapalenie wielonerwowe; *Narządów miąższowych: **Zapalenie płuc, **Zapalenie m. sercowego, **Kłębuszkowe zapalenie nerek; *Zapalenie stawów; *Małopłytkowość. Rekonwalescencja po niepowikłanej ospie przechodzi na ogół gładko. Zagrożenia związane z VZV 5–10% dzieci po przeszczepie szpiku ginęło w wyniku zakażenia VZV, Umieralność u dzieci do 16. roku życia wynosi 0,2-0,8/milion/rok. Leczenie Niekoniecznie jest niezbędne, w grupach w których przebieg jest zwykle lekki. Dla zdrowienia kluczowe znaczenie ma odporność komórkowa, której o ile nie jest to konieczne nie należy hamować). Przyczynowe, tj. przeciwwirusowe: Małocząsteczkowymi czynnikami przeciwwirusowymi – skuteczne w czasie pierwszych 48h od wystąpienia pierwszych objawów wysypki: Acyklowir, (prep. Zovirax, Heviran): – doustnie: u dzieci: 4 razy 20mg/kg m.c./d. przez minimum 5 dni; u dorosłych: 800mg/d. w 5 dawkach przez minimum 7 dni; – dożylnie 5-10 mg/kg m.c. co 8 h; inne zalecenie: 500mg/m2; (przez minimum 5d. w przypadku dzieci i minimum 7d. dorosłych); :::- w maściach lub kremach miejscowo na: skórę, bł. śluzowe i do worka spojówkowego. Famcyklowir, (prep. Famvir): 0,25-0,5 g/d. w 3 dawkach; Walacyklowir, (prep Valtrex): 1g /d. w 3 dawkach. Trzeba pamiętać, że mimo niższej ceny Heviranu, biodostępność ACV po podaniu doustnym wynosi ~15%, a po Valtrex-ie ~54%, (Saffrin S. 1995; Baker D.A. 2002), co może mieć znaczenie przy miernej oporności...; alternatywą są dożylne wlewy acyklowiru. Czy niskie stężenia acyklowiru nie prowadzą do selekcji szczepów opornych, a jeżeli na ile jest to istotne statystycznie? Wiele innych leków działa skutecznie na wirusa VZV i bywają one wykorzystywane w leczeniu przypadków ospy wietrznej nieodpowiadającej na terapię acyklowirem i lekami rozpadającymi się nań w organizmie (wymienione: Famcyklowir, Walacyklowir, nadto Pencyklowir i Gancyklowir), np. stwierdzono skuteczność Rybawiryny, w tym w leczeniu dzieci, (Becerril Plata R. i wsp. 2009). Zestawienie środków aktywnych przeciw VZV powyżej, w podrozdziale Czynniki przeciwwirusowe. Immunologiczne Stosowane jest zwykle w ciężkim przebiegu (np. powikłanym zapaleniem mózgu), przy użyciu preparatów zawierających: *Swoiste przeciwciała przeciw VZV: **VZIG lub VZIg (od ang. Varicella Zoster Immune Globulin); **Varitect; *Zwykły zestaw przeciwciał Np. Sandoglobulin P, (opis terapii przypadku ospowego zapalenia móżdżku: Kępa L. i wsp. 2001), Veinoglobulin, Gamma-Venin), Veinoglobulin, Gamma-Venin; *Immunostymulatory bądź immunomodulatory: Interferon; W leczeniu popularne było stosowanie Metisoprinolu (Isoprinosine, Groprinosin), a producent oraz część badaczy potwierdzało jego dz. wobec VZV, (np. Ochocka M., i wsp. 1984.), obecnie jednak pojawia się wiele doniesień o nieskuteczności takiego leczenia (np. Becerril Plata R. i wsp. 2009; Feldman S. i wsp.). We wszystkich wymienionych badano dzieci, w tym leczone na nowotwory i były to badania na małej grupie. Czy więc stosować? Kojarząc z NLP i GKS należy się liczyć z osłabieniem dz. izoprenozyny. Objawowe: *Przeciwgorączkowe – paracetamol, ibuprofen; ale nie salicylany, jak aspiryna, (z zastrzeżeniem że nie mogą one zahamować zwalczania wirusa czy to przez organizm czy to przez leki, (np. kw. acetylosalicylowy hamuje dz. Beroforu); *Przeciwświądowe – hydroksyzyna, clemastin. Miejscowe Zalecane bywają: *mieszanki tlenku cynku z wodą wapienną i 1% dodatkiem fenolu, (Collier L., Oxford J. 1993) – dz. wysuszająco, odkażają i mogą łagodzić świąd, jednakże jakoś je trzeba zmywać, co może się wiązać z koniecznością szorowania; *codzienne kąpiele w roztworze nadmanganianu potasu (Duszczyk E.) ale są i tacy którzy zabraniają kąpieli, a zalecają wilgotne opatrunki z niego w stężeniu 0,02% (Śliwa J.M. 1991) – zapobiegają nadkażeniom oraz ze względu na wrażliwość wirusa na wysychanie, jeżeli ktoś jest w stanie wykonać kąpiel w KMnO4 bez naruszania pęcherzyków, to można ją zalecić; jeśli nie, trzeba odradzić; *stosowanie papek i pudrodermu, choć wielu je odradza (np. Duszczyk E.) – jakoś je trzeba zmywać, co może się wiązać z koniecznością szorowania, (patrz pkt. 1.); *smarowanie zmian fioletem goryczki 1% (Śliwa J.M. 1991) – gencjana ma ten plus, że łagodzi świąd przez co także drapanie; oraz minus, że maskuje początkowe stadium niektórych powikłań; *naświetlanie UV (Śliwa J.M. 1991) – antyseptyczne, ale czy stosować? *skrócenie paznokci i ich takie spiłowanie by jak najmniej naruszały pęcherzyki (Śliwa J.M. 1991), a w przypadku nasilonego drapania rękawiczki bawełniane. A także częste mycie i odkażanie rąk (Śliwa J.M. 1991) – tak. 1. Wydaje się, że rozsądne są takie zabiegi które nie powodują dodatkowego rozsiewania wirusa ze zmian skórnych, ergo nie naruszają pęcherzyków, (które lepiej by zaschły i same odpadły). Zależy to nie tylko od rodzaju środka, ale i sposobu jego stosowania, (niektóre postacie wymuszają błędne stosowanie). Tak więc rozsmarowanie środka po całej powierzchni z naruszeniem pęcherzyków nie jest właściwe, należy raczej smarować poszczególne pęcherzyki, kąpiele czy okłady zależnie od przeprowadzenia. Zwłaszcza dotyczy to twarzy i głowy. 2. Pożyteczne wydają się środki odkażająco-wysuszające, gdyż zapobiegają nadkażeniom oraz ze względu na wrażliwość wirusa na wysychanie, stosowanie spirytusu na zmiany należy odradzić. Dobrze dz. kremy z acyklowirem i pochodnymi oraz denotivir; a umożliwiają one też stosowanie tylko na zmiany, jest to jednak kosztowne w porównaniu z ww. Zapobieganie *Izolacja chorych w okresie zakaźności, tj. od 1-2 przed pojawieniem się wysypki do jej przejścia w strupy, co może trwać np. 6 dni. Z zakaźności przed pojawieniem się wysypki wynika, że kwarantanna jest trudna do wdrożenia u pozornie zdrowych. *Bierne, może być zastosowane po narażeniu na kontakt z VZV u osób szczególnego ryzyka ciężkiego przebiegu ospy wietrznej: **Noworodkom, których matki zachorowały między 5 dni przed porodem do 2 dni po porodzie, **Ciężarnym, które nie chorowały na ospę wietrzną, mimo braku refundacji! **Osobom z deficytem odporności, np.: ***z nowotworami, ***leczonych GKS, ***poddanych immunosupresji; bo jest skuteczne stosunkowo krótko po podaniu. Zastosowane być mogą w dawce 1mg/kg m.c. preparaty: *VZIG lub VZIg (od ang. Varicella Zoster Immune Globulin); podawane w dawce 125U/10kg IM (minimalna dawka to: 125U, a maksymalna 625IU); albo 1-2 ml/kg m.c. *Varitect; Ale mają dz. profilaktyczne jeśli zostaną podane do 72h, (CDC.MMWR, 2007/56 RR04:1-40) a wedle innych 96h od ekspozycji. Szczepienie do 3 dni po ekspozycji jest skuteczne w ponad 90%, a do 5 dni po ekspozycji w około 70% w zapobieganiu ciężkiej postaci ospy wietrznej. *Czynne, dla zapobieżenia zarażeniu w długim terminie w postaci którejś ze szczepionek: **Varivax, **Varilrix, chociaż jej koszt 199 do 252,88zł nieco odstręcza, **Merieux Varicella Vaccine, :zalecane w Japonii, USA i Europie zachodniej powszechnie, a w Polsce: :*Nastolatkom i dorosłym, którzy nie zachorowali na ospę wietrzną, :*Dzieciom i młodzieży z ostrą białaczką limfoblastyczną w trakcie remisji. Szczepienia przeciw innym chorobom po przebyciu ospy wymagają 2-3 miesięcznej zwłoki, o ile nie ma powikłań lub stosownie do nich. Powrót do spisu zawartości Zakażenia wirusem Varicella-Zoster